eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ik wil alles met je delen
|year = 1990 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 15th |points = 25 |previous = Blijf zoals je bent |next = Wijs me de weg}} Ik wil alles met je delen was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by the duo Maywood. The song is a ballad, with the singer telling her lover that she wants to share everything with him - including the hard times in life. She sings that life is a "merry-go-round", and that if she is there when things are bad, she will also be there when they are good. The song was performed fifth on the night, following Turkey and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 25 points. The Netherlands opted out of the 1991 contest, as it coincided with the country's Remembrance of the Dead commemorations. Lyrics Dutch= Jij bent niet de enige Die zich verloren voelt En al kwamen woorden harder aan Dan ik ze had bedoeld Ik meende alles wat ik zei Ik heb ook geleerd Om te vechten voor een nieuwe dag Is dat dan verkeerd? Ik wil alles met je delen Wil alles voor je zijn En als jij me wilt vertrouwen Dan delen we de pijn Samen met je janken Samen uit je bol Samen door het lint gaan Niets is mij te dol Het leven is een carrousel Het leven is een straat Die eens doodloopt Als je niet meer weet hoe het verder gaat Even, ja heel even maar Denk je: ‘t is voorbij Maar ik hou van jou zoals je bent Hou jij ook van mij? Ik wil alles met je delen Wil alles voor je zijn En als jij me wilt vertrouwen Dan delen we de pijn Samen met je janken Samen uit je bol Samen door het lint gaan En niets is mij te dol Als ik het licht zie aan de horizon Weet ik nog hoe het was Hoe het eens begon Ik wil alles met je delen ‘k Wil alles voor je zijn Samen met je janken Samen uit je bol Samen door het lint gaan Niets is mij te dol |-| Translation= You are not the only one Who’s feeling lost And although my words sounded rougher Than I had meant them I meant everything I said I also learned To fight for a new day Is that wrong then? I want to share everything with you Want to be everything for you And if you want to trust me Then we’ll share the pain Crying together Getting crazy together Losing our head together Nothing is too crazy for me Life is a merry-go-round Life is a street That comes to a dead end once When you don’t know anymore where to go A moment, yes just a moment You think: it’s over But I love you the way you are Do you love me too? I want to share everything with you Want to be everything for you And if you want to trust me Then we’ll share the pain Crying together Getting crazy together Losing our head together And nothing is too crazy for me When I see the light on the horizon I still remember how it was How it once started I want to share everything with you I want to be everything for you Crying together Getting crazy together Losing our head together Nothing is too crazy for me Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision